Hawkman
Hawkman is now an active hero once again, though he appears very young to be the original Hawkman. Especially since the original Hawkman would be in his 80s or 90s. Those that know the truth however, know that this is the real and only Hawkman. Carter Hall is an assistant curator at the Stonechat Museum, as well as a lecturer at a number of local colleges. He is even willing to travel to lecture at other colleges. He is not currently a full-time teacher however. It is said that Carter went missing for two years (2007-2009), and when he returned he attempted to explain the situation away as being kidnapped in a third world country that he was doing a dig in. The details seem sketchy, but he managed to get his jobs back, and does excellent work. Background Over Three Thousand Years Ago... The Reign of Ramses II in Egypt... Prince Khufu, a relative of the Pharoah ruled over one of the outlaying regions of the Egyptian Empire, with his lover Chay-ara. His full name was Khnum-Khufu, which means "the god Khnum protects me". This was during 2589 to 2566 B.C.E., when Prince Khufu was considered the second pharaoh of the Fourth Dynasty. They did great works during their time. Prince Khufu is the builder of the Great Pyramid of Giza, one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. The two were guided by the wisdom of Nabu, a sorcerer and Teth-Adam, their champion. They were most beloved by the people, and enlightened beyond the time. However, their visions for their people and land were not shared by their high priest, Hath-Set. A vessel from the planet Thanagar crashed within the boundaries of Prince Khufu's land, and a large trove of mysterious Nth Metal was recovered from it. From this metal, several objects were forged under Prince Khufu's guidance. There was a belt, a knife, and the "Claw of Horus" among them. Over time, Khufu and Chay-ara discovered that the Nth Metal had given them the ability to fly as if birds within the sky, as well as amazing strength and healing abilities. Even with their wisdom and foresight however, they did not see that betrayal was atop them. They were killed by Hath-Set by the Nth Metal knife that they had ordered made. As a result, much of their legacy was destroyed, as they were even rumored in folklore to be cruel and terrible rulers. This was not the end however, as something very unusual happened. Rather than passing on to the afterlife, Prince Khufu and Chay-ara’s souls were instead trapped within a reincarnation loop. They were destined to be born again and again, finding each other in every life and falling in love, and unending cycle of love and grief. As no matter what, it seemed that each time, they were to be murdered in the end by the reincarnation of Hath-Set. Reincarnation... Many lives have been lived by Prince Khufu. Some of the most notable was a ronin Samurai, one without a lord, there was also a crusading knight, and even a slave in the early America. There was no pre-requirement on what race he should be born within, or what role he would play within history itself, as he was even Captain John Smith, founding America. He also roamed the Wild West as Hannibal Hawkes a.k.a. Nighthawk. Cinnamon at his side, they were always at each other’s side. During this life span, they had killed a man by the name of James Craddock, also known as "Gentleman Jim". This man would actually become Gentleman Ghost, who would become a super villain to Hawkman and the rest of the future JSA. Furthermore, he would bring about the deaths of Kendra’s parents, and drive her further into darkness. In each and every one of these lives, as dictated by the strange Nth Metal, he found Chay-ara in whatever guise she was reborn in. As a result, Hath-Set also often found and killed them both. The Twentieth Century... Finally, he has been reborn as Carter Hall in the early 20th century, the son of a wealthy American family in Midway City. He was unaware of the truth of his tormented soul, but had a growing interest in history. With much study and hard work, he became a renowned archaeologist with a specialty in Egyptology. He even developed a strange fascination with finding the tomb of the lesser-known Prince Khufu, unaware that he was in fact seeking his past. It was during his digs and research, that Carter found the Nth dagger that brought the end of his former life. Having it within procession started doing things to him, flickers of memories and insight began to take him. He became beyond driven. Following these clues within his own mind, he discovered the Thanagarian ship and other Nth Metal artifacts that had been buried within Prince Khufu’s tomb. Most importantly was the Absorbacron which was located on the ship. This was how Carter’s full memories of not just his original life but all his past lives were restored to him. It also infused him with knowledge of the planet Thanagar that he did not have before. All of this strange activity and disturbances drew the notice of the reincarnated Hath-Set, Dr. Anton Hastor. He had no feelings of hesitation in finding and kidnapping the current reincarnation of Chay-ara, Shiera Sanders. Using her as bait for Carter, he wanted to repeat history yet again. In response, Carter decided to equip himself with the Nth Metal from the Thanagarian ship and weapons from the museum he worked at. Taking on the guise of Hawkman, he rescued Shiera, and supposedly killed Anton in the process. Of course, predictably, Shiera and Carter quickly fell in love and were soon married, as her own memories of their past lives were restored to her. Shiera took up the identity of Hawkwoman alongside with Carter, and they became established crime fighters in Midway City. They fought many super villains and had many enemies; the most notable were the Gentleman Ghost, Vandal Savage, Queen Hyathis, Dictator Kanjar Ro, Lion-Mane, Shadow Thief, and Fadeaway Man. The Justice Society of America... As their career grew as super heroes, they joined with other “mystery men” of their time within the Justice Society of America. Soon after, Carter was elected as the chairman and he lead them well into and through the years of World War II. They battled the Axis at home and aboard, though the Serpent King and the Spear of Destiny had prevented most of America’s heroes from being able to participate in the actual war as enlisted men. The JSA remained active at home, working with their ally the All-Star Squadron to defeat Axis super humans that were sent to sabotage and destroy America. When the war was over, the JSA returned to their regular crime prevention and crime fighting activities, Hawkman had remained chairman. Sadly, America began to turn against them. They grew suspicious of their masked protectors that had protected them all these years. They were called before the House’s Un-American Activities Commission and told to reveal their identities. To protect themselves and their loved ones, the JSA chose retirement. Return to Action... Hawkman and Hawkwoman were needed once more, and they could not deny it. They joined the action to protect the land they loved, and as a result ended up trapped in a limbo-like dimension. They were locked into an endless battle for several years. They were not freed until just prior to the next "Age of Heroes". They briefly appeared in their costumed guises alongside the other newer heroes of that generation, sometimes taking on the role of mentor to help them along. They even dealt with opponents that originated from Thanagar itself, Hawkman’s knowledge becoming beyond useful during that time. During a simple bank robbery however, Shiera was gunned down. Carter/Prince Khufu had to face his existence without Chay-ara, something he didn’t know he could do. He attempted to continue his superhero activities by himself, but was soon trapped in yet another other-dimensional battle with the avatar of the Thanagarian Hawk God. It was beyond comprehension, but Hawkman managed to survive and defeat the creature. He returned to Earth in a newly rejuvenated body, in physical prime condition. Retirement... He did not pick up his mace and return to his heroic activities immediately. He settled in St. Roch, Louisiana where he took up an assistant curator’s position at the Stonechat Museum – which resided in Stonechat House, a place that Carter had been tied to in a past life – and occasionally gave lectures at the local colleges. Carter began to meet with some of his surviving friends from the JSA, and soon began to venture forth rarely in his costumed guise of Hawkman within the last year or two. It was the reports of a new Hawkgirl that began to make him feel alive again however. He was intrigued and curious, and more than just a little hopeful that it could be his beloved lover. Taking up the mantle of Hawkman once more, he found the strength to continue. And what about their enemy, Hath-Set? The cycle was broken, and yet it appears his lover has been reincarnated. It didn’t even cross Carter’s mind that means Hath-Set may also be close by. After being known by the public for a bit, he managed to meet with Hawkgirl once. He recognized her, it was his beloved! Carter couldn’t help his heart from rejoicing. He attempted to explain the situation, about reincarnation, about the ties of their souls to the Nth metal. However, they were interrupted. And though he believes he might have triggered something within Hawkgirl’s memories he doesn’t know how successful it was. Hath-Set’s Return... Hath-Set returned in an unknown man’s body. Using more newly founded occult abilities; he drew Hawkman into a trap when Hawkman was attempting to approach Hawkgirl again, into yet another other-dimension. With his previous two experiences and newly established youthful form, Hawkman did not panic but rather entered into an all out attack. Time meant nothing during this massive battle, and it was not even a complete end either. For Hawkman merely disabled Hath-Set. He was fearful of his enemy yet again reincarnating and decided to let him live. However, he trapped Hath-Set within the other-dimension and managed to return to Earth himself. It had been two years, since he had last attempted to approach Hawkgirl. He had plenty of mundane information to shift through, re-establishing his employment and trying to explain why he had disappeared. He also realized something while in that other-dimension. He cannot run from himself. Carter decided to take up the mantle of Hawkman for real this time, not merely to play at it to get close to Hawkgirl. He made preparations, and is now coming out newer and improved. He will show the new generation just what it means to be a hero, and that he is far from being out of the game. The Visions... During these last two years, a link has grown between Hawkgirl and Hawkman. This link gave Hawkgirl visions of the past, visions of Hawkman’s battle with Hath-Set in the other-dimension, things that would only play during her sleeping hours. It was growing worse and worse, until suddenly a few months ago they stopped entirely. That was when Hawkman returned to Earth and began putting his life back together. For two years, Hawkgirl has not heard of Hawkman in the media or through her superhero connections. It is as if the man had suddenly disappeared before she even got to meet him. And yet, the dreams? Though far between, why would they haunt her so? Carter has no idea of the visions, sleeping having not been able to claim him in the other-dimension. All he can do is hope that the precautions he took will hold Hath-Set, and that he is taking the right steps to better his own life and find the strength to take another step forward toward the future. Logs *2010-02-12 - The KGB & The Gods Play - The KGB attack the Russian Embassy and when things seem tense enough, the Amazons take their Godly brawl to the streets from their Embassy! Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken